It's Time For Animaniacs!
by Totally Insaney
Summary: Years after the show had been cancelled, 18 year old Brooke Harrison finds herself opening the door to the water tower releasing the Warners yet again. Will she have the guts to put them back, or will she find out she may be just as zaney as they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo Readers! Insaney here, bringing you my first fanfic. Now I am a writer but this is the first story I've posted on Fanfiction. Now, reviews are greatly appreciated and criticism is welcome too, just don't be a total Jackass when doing so. (Kay? Thanks!) And now without further adu, I present, my story! (How corny was that?)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Animaniacs. (*Heaves a depressed sigh*)**

**I do own: Laffy. (...*Shrugs* Guess that's something.)**

**Chapter 1: Meet Brooke**

I hated mornings. Everytime the sun rose above the horizon I felt like I wanted to take a giant mallet and smash it back down. How great of a snooze button would that be? Unfortunantly though, I had to wake up, and there wasn't any snoozing. I threw my covers off myself and swung my legs over the side of my bed while I attempted to rub the sleep away from my eyes. With a yawn I rose from my spot and stumbled over to my dresser, trying not to trip over the crap that was scattered about my floor. About a minute or two later I managed to yank out my light blue 'Animaniacs' t-shirt, but tripped twice while trying to put on my black skinny jeans. When I was finally all clothed I turned to face my reflection in the mirror.

My above shoulder length hair black hair was tangled and frizzy from sleeping, my cold blue eyes still hadn't fully recovered from my slumber. I frowned and mentally cursed at my shortness, I was 5'4 and about 125 pounds but I thanked whatever lord I believed in that I was well built and had my girl features. I picked up my brush and struggled to get it through my hair. Once I had I ran my hands through it for some volume and my side bangs fell over my left eye. I stiffled another yawn as I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder while shuffling out of my room. The intense smell of my aunts' perfume and coffee grounds immediatly filled my nose. I walked into the kicthen to see my Aunt Martha and Aunt Kristi bustling around the room trying to get things ready for the morning. I couldn't help but smile as I headed to the fridge and yanked it open, taking out the carton of orange juice. Why did I live with my aunts? Well, let me save you the sappy tragic story, huh? Parents died in a fire, now I live with aunts. The end, exit's to the left, drive home safely. Why do I make it so brief? Because I'm over it, next subject if you please. Oh! Well how about my name? Well, my name is Brooke Harrison, I am an 18 year old obsessed with Animaniacs. And...well that's about it. My aunt Martha finally got a moment or too to realize I was in the room and looked up with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Brooke." She greeted as she snatched a piece of toast that poped up from the toaster, I smiled with a small nod of my head as a reply. My other aunt, aunt Kristi, shoved her work papers in her briefcase and slammed it shut while sparing me a glance.

"Morning honey, you excited about today?" She asked me as she took a swig from her coffee mug, at this I almost dropped the cup and carton I was holding. I had totally almost forgotten. Today I had a field trip to the Warner studio lot, how the hell could I have forgotten? I had been looking forward to it for two weeks. How did my school manage to get a field trip 'there', what's educational about it? Who knows, and like me, who cares? An excited smile graced my lips as I realized what I had seemed to forgotten, I nodded as a reply and hurried to stuff the juice back in the fridge. As the glass reached my lips my eyes slipped to the clock and I took notice of the time. 7:25. The bus came at 7:30...shit.

I cursed nastily under my breath and slammed the glass down on the counter, I then rushed out of the kitchen to the front door and scooped up my blue and black converses.

"Brooke calm down, you might hurt yourself." Aunt Krisit informed me, I ignored her and continued to hop around like an idiot in attempt to put on my other shoe. Once I finally managed to get it on my foot I sprinted out with front door without even saying goodbye to my aunts. At least until I was halfway down my driveway when I skidded back around and stuck my head through the front door.

"Bye aunt Martha, bye aunt Kristi!" I shouted, as I turned back around to run off again I heard them shout 'bye' and 'have a nice day!'. My feet roughly patted on the freshly wet gravel as I sprinted down the street to reach my bus in time. I could see the bus pull up to the spot which made me try to pick up my pace and go even faster. As the last kid stepped onto the bus I had just made it and put my hand in the doorway so the bus driver wouldn't close the door on me. I heaved air to regain my breath and glanced up at the driver, he sneered slightly at me and gripped the steering wheel tightly in slight anger.

"Cutting it close Harrison." He almost spit out my last name as I shinned him an innocent smile and borded the bus, I ignored his glare that imprinted on my back as he shut the door and I took a seat.

I reached school around 7:45 and stepped off the bus as I entered the mob of screaming and innapropriate school teens. School was just...not for me. I would have much rather been running around the Warner lot with the Warner brothers, and of course the Warner sister as well. I grinned at the thought as I pushed open the school doors and headed down the stuffy halls. As I hurried around the corners I finally spotted my locker and my best friend waiting there for me. Her name was Maria Pirano, she had more of an hourglass figure than me. She also had long lusious blonde hair and big round chocolate eyes. Her skin was fare and pretty close to the same tone as mine. I thought she was beautiful and I'm sure anyone else would agree, and that of course made me feel like an ugly cow. But hey, I loved her like a sister, and I guess that's all I needed.

"Heeeey girl." She greeted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, I smiled warmly and fiddled with my lock as I replied.

"Hey Mia. You excited for the field trip? I am." I told her, barely even giving her time to reply to my question or my greeting as I yanked open my locker. She let out a light hearted laugh and nodded to my question while adding on.

"I bet you are." I managed a chuckle and glanced down at Yakko, Wakko, and Dot on my shirt.

"It's amazing, we're going to the Warner lot, you know, where the Warner brothers run around." She explained to me doing a small circle motion with her finger to indicate something scurrying around, my smile faded slowly as I put one of my math textbooks in my locker.

"'Used' to run around. The show was cancelled 13 years ago." I corrected her as I gave her a side glance from my eyes, Mia giggled once more.

"I love how we're talking about it like their real." She told me, but I didn't find it very funny. They 'were' real...to me at least. I resisted to breath a sigh as I slammed my locker door shut, then the voice over the school speakers perked up my attention.

"_Will all students attending the field trip please head to the front of the school near the buses." _Mia glanced to me at this as the announcment cut off, I looked back at her as she smiled and headed to the front doors of the school where I had come from. I watched her leave while thinking to myself.

Someone needed to bring back the Animanaics.

Someone.

**Weeeeeeell, it's a slow start wouldn't you agree? But it'll get better, I promise. Now that the info chapter of our main character is done we can get along with the plot. Please don't be afraid to review, I'm open to suggestions. Well, hope you guys stick around for the next chapter. *Mwah* Goodnight everybody! **


	2. The Warner Lot

**Hellloooo my wonderful readers! It's time for chapter two of 'It's Time for Animaniacs!' Heeeeere's where the plot begins to move along. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Animaniacs.**

**I do own: Laffy.**

**Review Replies!**

**KaylaMicael: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D**

**Wills Ferguson: It certainly will be interesting to see the comparison! Thank you for the nice review! **

**dot23: Never fear, here's the chaptear, uh I mean chapter ^^'**

**Chapter 2: The Warner Lot**

An hour and a half bus ride on an uncomfortable seat was really starting to make my butt sore, and when it came to waiting, I was very impatient.

"Ahhhhgh! I'm so bored!" How many times had I shouted that? Eh, I lost count. It sucked how I wasn't tired anymore, so I couldn't even nap. Unfortunantly I was wide awake and couldn't stop whining.

"I know, I know. I'm bored too." Mia replied from next to me, she heaved a sigh which also blew a loose stran of hair away from her face as she leaned back as an attempt to get comfortable. However, I found that completely impossible to do so on 'this' bus. It wasn't even really a bus, it was a piece of shit with wheels. I looked over to Mia and saw her eyes scan the area around her to find something entertaining to do. After about another minute of strange silence being held between the two of us I had finally gotten an idea and yanked my Ipod out of my pocket. I turned it on and jammed the headphones into my ears as one of my downloaded 'Animaniacs' episode began to play. The show was my childhood, and the more I grew up, the more the show would grow on me. I honestly thought the show was pure genius, I first saw it when I was 2, but honestly I don't remember a lot from those years. What I do remember though is watching the show when I was 5, in 1998. I also remember how devistated I was when the show was cancelled on the 99th episode that same year. There was never a 100th episode, God how that pissed me off, but it also made me so depressed. I remember coming home from Kindergarden, and I sat down to watch it. When I saw that another show had replaced it I remember feeling my heart sink into my stomach, I was so depressed that I didn't eat dinner that night. I was excited to see Wakko's Wish come out, which is an amazing movie that I own two copies of, but it still didn't fix the whole in my heart that 'Animaniacs' once filled. It needed to be brought back.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at something the Warners had done, I loved all the Warner brothers, it was hard not to. I continued to watch the episode until I was rapidly shaken by Mia, I blinked a few times in confussion but turned down my Ipod and looked at her anyways with a 'what' expression.

"Didn't you hear? We're gonna be there in about 5 minutes." I almost exploded in excitment, I quickly turned off my Ipod and jammed it back in my pocket. I then turned to look out the window with my hands pressed against it leaving marks, I probably looked like a little child at a candy store. My heart lept in my chest when I saw the actual Warner water tower, I couldn't help a small squeak that escaped my lips and I heard Mia giggle. Both of us jolted forward slightly as the bus pulled to a stop, I swear I was the first one off.

The lot was bigger than I thought it would be, but just as wonderful. My eyes took in everything around me as Mia finally took her place next to me, I almost fainted from eveything but managed to contain myself. A woman in a blue suit with a matching hat came up to the group with a glued on smile.

"Good morning students, my name is Ms. Agatha and I'll be your tour guide for the day." She greeted, she looked around 40 or so with wrinkles starting around her face and her skin looked like she needed to stay under a tanning bed...for a few weeks. My teacher walked up to Ms. Agatha and chatted with her for about a minute before we finally started to begin.

"Please remember the rules as we begin, no running, no screaming, no touching, and please no flash photography." She told us in a sickening sweet voice like she had been doing this for way too long. As we began to walk I immediatly drowned out whatever the lady had to say, I just wanted to be in my own world and observe all the wonderous things around me. Mia snapped pictures here and there whenever Ms. Agatha wasn't looking, I tried not to pay much attention to that. In fact, I tried not to pay much attention to anything, that is until I heard the tour guide say something specific that peaked my interest.

"And here is the studio where they used to do the show, Animaniacs." I perked up and immediatly looked to where she was talking about, the studio was old and dusty, like no on had touched it in years. I frowned slightly at the appearence, that was kinda depressing. As the group walked on I found it took me a few moments to actually follow.

"And here," Ms. Agatha started, "Is the Warner lot water tower." I glanced up at the large tower and once again let out an excited squeal, Mia nudged me and smiled as I did so. The tour guide babbled on about a few things before we continued, I didn't follow. I wanted to stay at the tower, I turned to her and was about to say something to stop her.

"Wait, could we-" Something slammed into the top of the head which cut me off, I let out an aggrivated 'ouch!' and rubbed the top of my head.

"What the?" I eyes slipped down to the ground to see what had hit me, it...it was a banana? I bent down and picked it up, confusion flooding my expression while I continued to rub my head. Yep, that certainly was a banana. But where on Earth could it have come from? It seemed like it came straight from the...sky. At this thought I slowly and curiously glanced up at the tall water tower.

Is that where it came from?

Couldn't be. That was just silly...right? I glanced around and took notice that the tour group was getting ahead of me, including Mia, but at that moment I didn't care. I carelessly tossed the banana to the side while I slowly and cautiously inched my way towards the tower, what was I thinking? I knew how much trouble I could have gotten into if I was caught, but for some reason the little voice in my head wasn't telling me it was a bad thing. If anything, it was encouraging me. After what seemed like forever, I had finally reached the ladder to the tower and slowly wrapped my hand around one of the bars, just as I was about the put my foot up to climb, something had stopped me.

"Duuuh, hey!" I immediatly released my grip on the ladder and my feet went back on the ground firmly, I turned my head to the voice that had stopped me. It was a rediculously fat security guard dressed in a blue suit, he was bald and seemed in need of a shave, whhhhy did this guy seem familiar?

"Yous not supposed ta go near dat!" The guard said as he made his over to me, I stiffened as goosebumps slowly spread across my body and I gradutaly felt, man was I busted.

"I...I just...thought I saw something, that's all." The security guard finally made it over to me and placed his hands on his hips, I quickly studied his ID card while I had the chance. Ralph T. Guard. Yeah, I definently had heard that from somewhere.

"Yous in big troubles missy, nobodys is supposed ta be nears the water tower without permissions." He told me, I found myself shaking my head. "I...I didn't mean anything...really." I saw his eyes slip down to the animaniacs logo on my shirt, then he locked eyes with me again, looking slightly paniced. He then tried to get his emotion back to stern again as he studied my face.

"Yous coming with me!" He ordered me and got a good grip on my arm as he started to drag me away from the tower, I hated the fact he was touching me as I tried to pull away roughly.

"Let go!" I ordered, but it didn't help that I didn't sound very threatening. His grip was strong and as much as I tried I couldn't pull away, man this totally sucked.

Eventually I stopped trying to tug away and just walked behind Ralph obidently, I had no clue where we were going but I didn't really wanna find out either. We had walked into some building and up to the top floor, I hummed the 'Animaniacs' theme on our way through the halls as I jammed my hands in my pants pockets. When we finally reached a door that looked like it could be to an office I starred at it curiously, Ralph knocked on it three times and we both stayed silent to hear a reply.

"Come in." A voice said, with that Ralph opened the door and dragged me inside, I stumbled over my own feet slightly and let out a curse under my breath as he released his grip. After I glared at Ralph I glanced around the room, it was creepily familiar.

"Ralph, who's this?" A voice asked, I turned to a desk at the other side of the room where the voice was. There sitting at it was a very short and stout man with a bald spot on top of his head and white hair on the side of it. I saw he was wearing a blue suit and I also saw that he had a very unimpressed look upon his face.

"Sorrys ta disturb you Mr. Plotz, but uuhhhh, dis girl from da school tours group was near da water tower." Mr. Plotz? Like...Animaniacs, Mr. Plotz? I scratched my head in slight confusion, thinking I had gone nuts, as Mr. Plotz quickly and suddenly stood up from his seat.

"What!" He shouted, I shrunk back at the volume of his voice as Ralph pushed me closer to the furious man. Mr. Plotz glarred at me angrily but quickly tried to regain his compsure as he cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Then he shinned a smile that made me feel uncomfrotable.

"And why, my dear, were you near there?" He asked as he made his over to me, words flew through my mind and scrambled to quickly make an answer.

"Duuuh, well I was doing mys rounds and-" Ralph began to say, but Mr. Plotz starred at him with an angry glare.

"Not you, Ralph! Her!" He corrected as he pointed a finger at me, Ralph's expression twisted to a one of confusion as Mr. Plotz turned back to me. I took notice how his eyes caught a glance at my shirt, I cleared my throat and finally thought of an answer to his question.

"I...was just curious sir, I wasn't doing anything wrong." I told him, and really that was the truth, I wasn't purposly trying to do anything wrong. He chuckled at this and walked back over to his desk, he took a seat and then glanced back at me, I was unsure of what to do so I just remained where I was standing.

"Do you know what's in that tower, young lady?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow, I quickly shook my head not even thinking over that question.

"My name's Brooke Harrison sir, and no...I don't." He subtly nodded his head to himself as he shinned another smile with a quick chuckle.

"Good. Now there's no reason to go near it, now is there Ms. Harrison?" He asked, I quickly shook my head once more to reply, he plucked a pen from the case on his desk while saying.

"Wonderful, now you run along back to that tour group of yours." He ordered as he waved a hand to shoo me away while he began to write something down on a piece of paper. I could only nod and hurry out of the room past Ralph, once I was out of sight from the both of them I took off in a run, who knew where the tour group was now.

**Aaaaand there's the end to chapter two! Hope you guys liked it, and please, don't be afraid to review! I don't bite...much. Hehehe *Blows kiss* Goodnight Everybody!**


End file.
